Walk away and forget about us
by cillanasky
Summary: Mike Newton finds out about the Cullens *ONE SHOT*


**Title:** Walk away and forget about us  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Mike Newton  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Mike finds out about the Cullens.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>This is my first Twilight Story, and it deals with an what if scenario of one of Bella's 'human' friends (in this case Mike) finding out about the Cullens.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing, Twilight belongs Stephanie Meyer.

**Walk away and forget about us**

I was having a bad year.

It started when I lost my white collar job, then my wife, Jessica, left me for another man taking our two children with her. So I went home to Forks to live with my parents, but when a freak storm destroyed the family home, they sold the business and left to live in sunny Florida.

Since I didn't have a home to go to, I drifted around for awhile until Jessica started to demand that I pay child support. By then I was in Alaska with next to no money.

Unfortunately the only job I could find in the town I ended up in, was that of a high school janitor.

That was when I saw them.

At first I wasn't sure it was them, it had been ten years since we graduated high school, and there were two more of them, but when Edward and Alice turned to look at me, I nearly passed out from shock.

The Cullen's were in high school again, and they hadn't aged a day.

It took me few more moments to realize that the one of the new member's of the group, was Bella Swan, and she looked like goddess. I called out to her, "Bella is that you?"

Bella didn't say anything at first, her shocked face looked from Edward's to Alice's as if she was trying to figure out what to say or to say anything at all, but then she turned to look at me, "Turn around, walk away and forget about us." She said coldly. "We will leave town and you will never see us again."

"What?" I replied. "Bella what's going on?"

"It's best you don't know, Mike," Edward answered. "For your sake." And with that he, Bella and the rest of their family turned and walked away.

In some ways I should've listened to Bella and Edward, instead, after I got off work I tried to track them down get some answers, but they had already left town. Now a sane person may have stopped there, but I was worried about Bella so I called her Father only to be told to drop it.

I didn't give up however, and after been told serval times to drop it by Chief Swan, Jacob and Billy Black as well as Sue Clearwater and her son and daughter, I finally had a theory on what happened to Bella and who the Cullen's really were, and was about to go to Forks confront Bella's father, when I heard a knock on the motel door.

That was when I met Tanya for the second time in my life, the first time had been at Bella's wedding. She said Alice Cullen had sent her, to stop me from going back to Forks.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" I asked her, fearfully. "Because, I know the Cullen's are Vampires."

Tanya looked at me sadly, "Yes, your life as a human is over," she said. "But you get a choice, death or life as one of us."

"Don't I get a third option?" I asked jokingly.

"Many don't get a second option," Tanya replied. "They just wind up dead somewhere." Tanya then told me what life as a Vampire could be like for me if I decided to become one.

"I need to think about this." I told her after she had finished.

"Take all the time you want," she said. "Tell me when you're ready." Tanya then picked up my suit cases, and added; "We better get moving, I don't want us to be here when you make your decision."

After a couple of hours on the road I made up my mind, and Tanya took me to a hunting cabin in the middle of the woods.

Where my human life ended…

* * *

><p><em>40 years later…<em>

* * *

><p>My ex-wife's funeral was today.<p>

I saw my adult children with their children grieving by her coffin as it was lowered into the ground, another loose end of my human life finally being tied. Of course my children didn't know I was there since was standing on the other side of the cemetery with Tanya, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper.

Believe it or not my life got better after I became a Vampire… I found my true soul mate in Tanya, and I managed to find my purpose in life again.

"You know part of me always wonders what would have happened if I didn't see you guys that day." I told my family as my ex-wife's body was laid to rest.

"You would have lived your life as you normally would have before your encounter with us," Alice replied. "And you would most likely be dead like Jessica there."

I look back at my human family while there are times I miss my human children I don't regret my choice in becoming a vampire.

My name is Mike Newton and forever is now for me to explore…

**Extra Notes**: R&R


End file.
